At the present time the production of conical wrappers in aluminum paper is carried out by a discontinuous system by means of which some superimposed sheets are stamped, and a series of segments are obtained which are then stacked prior to being sent to the cone-forming machine.
On these segments the prints that will later be stamped to define the wrappers have been carried out beforehand. These segments usually appear separate from each other defining an indented space between them.
Once the different segments have been stamped, the separating spaces between the same constitute disposable pieces of paper. The accumulation of these disposable pieces signifies a substantial paper loss and accumulation of waste.
The stamped segments are obtained with different orientations and require being stacked manually for their later continual feeding into the cone-forming machine.
Another possible solution for producing wrappers in discontinuous mode envisages the incorporation of a paper roll in which a series of separate printed segments appear, this paper is unwound passing through a stamping machine in which the segments are cut and which subsequently are stacked and pass to a cone-forming machine. The rest of the paper constitutes trim which is gathered on a roll.
The employment of paper rolls with the segments already printed is problematical due to the curling that takes place with the paper due to the effects of humidity and temperature. This dimensional variation greatly complicates the winding operation and can finally render it impossible in the most extreme cases, thereby determining an undesired outcome that requires the process to be stopped.
The operation of stamping in discontinuous mode to obtain ice cream wrappers therefore has a series of drawbacks which make the development of an alternative solution feasible